


[FIC] [ART] Your ambition is little

by pocketcosmic



Series: Pocket's Kink Bingo fills [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Breeding, Crying, Drabble, Fanart, Forced Pregnancy, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic
Summary: “You have failed. But you may yet be useful.”MCU Kink Bingo Round 5Square: Oviposition
Relationships: Loki/The Other (Marvel)
Series: Pocket's Kink Bingo fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188863
Kudos: 10
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	[FIC] [ART] Your ambition is little

The Other dropped its robes, revealing a body like the other Chitauri, with one exception. Its abdomen bulged between the panels of its exoskeleton. The sac’s membrane was purplish, so swollen it was nearly translucent. Through that window, Loki could see countless yellow spheres.

“You will incubate the next generation of soldiers to replace those your actions carelessly destroyed.”

A pointed tube dropped down and curved toward Loki’s opening. He scrambled backward, but the Other held him fast.

“Why do you resist?” The creature's mouth twisted into a smile. “You wanted to become king, I will make you our Brood-Queen”


End file.
